Field of the Invention
Some exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof
Description of Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal indicates an apparatus capable of performing a Global Positioning System (GPS) function, a communication function (or call function), and a function to transmit and receive contents (message, file, etc.), and capable of providing a performance result to a user